Laura Sorkin
Dr. Laura Sorkin was an InGen scientist. She appears in Jurassic Park: The Game and was on Isla Nublar during the Incident. Biography 'Early Life' Laura describes her childhood in her research journal. She was raised by her family's farm in Arkansas and was an animal-rights activist in the 1970's. She was arrested multiple times for protesting, but earned her position as one of InGen's leading paleogeneticists. 'Making of the Dinosaurs' Initially, Laura was going to make the original Chief Scientist of Jurassic Park, but she was denied the position after revealing that she wanted to use a complete DNA structure for the dinosaurs with no add-ins. She was rejected because the InGen board of directors thought this would taking a very long time they didn't want to spend Instead, they decided to give the position to Henry Wu, because in order to please the InGen board, Dr. Wu came up with the idea of using genetic information from other animals (such as frogs) to form complete DNA structures in minimal time. As a result, Laura developed a strong animosity towards Wu, Hammond and InGen. Her discontent with the InGen management was such that the management gradually kept Laura out of the loop regarding the company's main dinosaur research projects. Eventually, Laura was assigned to her own laboratory on Isla Nublar where she could continue to perform independent research and be kept isolated from the InGen management. She was also responsible for the Troodon, having bred them in her laboratory from a clutch of "mystery eggs". John Hammond, however, thought these predators were "too dangerous" and not "appealing" for tourists, so he ordered them to be euthanized (eliminated). Laura decided not to follow the order and study the Troodon in secret; a single action that would lead to devastating consequences. 'Isla Nublar Incident' Along with her assistant David Banks, Laura choose to stay on Isla Nublar rather than evacuate with the other employees. She stayed behind primarily to monitor the Parasaurolophus and the Troodon pectinodon. After David was killed near the Quarantine Pens, she met up with the rescue team and other survivors. She developed an irritation towards Billy Yoder, one of the InGen mercenaries sent to help her. She also refused to leave, and went to the Parasaurolophus paddock to give them the anti-lysine contingency syrum. She later joined the group in the tunnels and assisted them throughout the journey. Upon hearing that the park was to be destroyed, she headed down into the Marine Facility, alone, in hope of negotiating with the government into sparing the island. She later tricked the groups into going to the Marine Facility, locking the elevator doors behind them and deciding to hold them hostage as a drastic attempt at convincing the government. When they still didn't relent, she opened the underwater gate leading out into the open ocean, allowing a Mosasaur to escape and wreak havoc in the outside world. 'Death' However, in a turn of events, the aquatic predator hit the wall of the facility, causing her to fall in the water below. She is subsequently dragged down and devoured by the Mosasaur - killed by her own creation that she was trying to protect. 'Post-Mortem' Her efforts are foiled when Isla Nublar is destroyed 90 minutes later, the command given by Billy Yoder. Journal Throughout the game pages from Dr. Sorkin's InGen Field Journal can be collected. It describes the last events before the game through Sorkin's eyes. Portrayal In her sole appearance in Jurassic Park: The Game, Laura was voiced by an unnamed actress. Trivia *She is the only character in the franchise to be killed by a non-dinosaurian creature in Jurassic Park. **Dscounting Billy Brennan since he was severely injured by a flock of Pteranodon but not killed. *She is the only confirmed female death in the Jurassic Park games. *She bears a physical resemblance to Amanda Kirby from Jurassic Park III, but her personality is closer to Dr. Irene Corts from Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles (possibly due to Sorkin's and Corts' believing that dinosaurs deserve their own lives and rights to survive, although Corts is far more sinister and actually controls the dinosaurs she mutated, using a radio transmitter (called Dino Voc). **Her resemblance to Amanda Kirby suggests that she may be a relative. **She also resembles Arleen Sorkin, the original voice of Harley Quinn in many Batman series/games (it might also serve as a namesake). *She used to host a radio show, actually hacking the computers in the park and playing her favorite records, slightly similar to Dennis Nedry. Appearances *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' Category:InGen employees Category:Female characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased characters Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:2011 Category:Manuel of Style